Polyjuice Potion
by DarkShadowFlame
Summary: Harry takes Polyjuice potion to help a desperate Hermione get Ron to notice her. Draco takes Polyjuice potion to sneak into the Gryffindor common room. What will happen when the two meet in disguise? HarryDraco slash, RonHermione included.


Polyjuice Potion

* * *

Summary: Harry takes Polyjuice potion to help a desperate Hermione get Ron to notice her. Draco takes Polyjuice potion to sneak into the Gryffindor common room. What will happen when the two meet in disguise? Harry/Draco slash, Ron/Hermione included.

Disclaimer: Do not, have not, will not own Harry Potter.

* * *

_Moaning Myrtle had had quite a bit of company in the last month. Harry Potter had been brewing a Polyjuice potion in one of the bathroom stalls, much as he and his friends had four years earlier. However, his friends only came in once- the first time- and then it was just Hermione, the bushy haired witch. She'd been in quite a state, pouring all her troubles on Harry's shoulder. She couldn't get Ron to notice her, she'd cried. He was just too thick. And she was afraid to tell him. But, she'd said, if Harry took the Polyjuice potion to look like her, _he _could tell Ron. He could even kiss Ron, because Harry'd told her he was gay, so he wouldn't mind._

_But_ _what about Ron? Harry had asked reasonably. He would mind, wouldn't he, when he found out he'd kissed _Harry

_Well, at the time he'd think he was kissing me, Hermione had reasoned (quite illogically, Myrtle thought), and after, well… he'll either hate us both or love us both._

_Harry hadn't found this completely reassuring, but agreed to her plot anyway. He insisted that he would do it alone- Hermione had agreed, seeing the chance to spend even more quality time with Ron. However, what Harry didn't know that he wasn't, in fact, alone._

_A mere two hours after he had started, a blonde Slytherin by the name of Draco Malfoy had come in with a look of distinct disgust on his face. Myrtle had completely ignored him- he would probably only make fun of her. Draco had chosen a stall two doors down from Harry, and much to Myrtle's amusement, begun brewing his own Polyjuice potion._

_For a whole month Myrtle watched, her amusement growing, as the two boys continued to avoid each other, writing off the odd noises as the gloomy ghost. Until the day came when the potions were finished._

* * *

"Here, Harry," Hermione said, shoving a pile of clothes into his arms. They were both crammed into the cubicle, Harry's potion sitting proudly on the toilet seat.

Harry picked a bra up from the pile, his mouth twisted in disgust. "Er- Hermione…"

"Well, I don't want Ron to think I'm some kind of slut," she said defensively, her face growing red. "And put it on before you change, Harry Potter, no peeking!"

"I wouldn't _want_ to peek," Harry muttered. "Can you leave, so I can change?"

"Oh, right," Hermione said, scampering out of the stall and closing it behind her. She waited impatiently before Harry unlocked the door again.

"This skirt is comfortable," Harry said admiringly, twisting his legs. "I see why you girls wear them so often."

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. Harry grinned at her. "So, you want me to use the word 'love'?"

"Yes," she said determinedly. Then her gaze faltered. "No- I mean- just say you really really like him. No- wait-"

"Hermione, maybe you should be the one to tell him you love him for the first time," Harry said seriously.

"Okay," she nodded eagerly, relieved to have the decision made for her. "And kiss him."

Harry sighed. "Hermione, are you sure-"

"_Yes,_" she said fixedly. There was no arguing with her now.

"Ron won't-"

"_Yes_," Hermione said firmly. She swept past Harry and plucked a hair from her head and dropped it quickly into the potion. "Okay, I'm going now. I'll talk to you in a little over an hour, then. I'll be at breakfast. You know Ron is still asleep, get him before he goes into the Great Hall." Without even a good-bye, she hurried away, biting her fingernails nervously.

Harry waited a moment, eyeing the potion doubtfully. This wasn't an experience he particularly wanted to repeat, but Hermione had always been there for him. The least he could do in return was change into a girl and kiss his best friend…

Before he could change his mind, he poured some of it into a goblet. He paused a second, thinking he heard the door open and someone enter a stall near him, but it was probably just Myrtle making odd noises again. No one came in here.

Harry downed the potion and left immediately, ignoring Myrtle wailing.

* * *

Draco passed Granger on the way to the bathroom. She looked terrified about something and was practically gnawing her hand off. He gave her the trademark Malfoy sneer but she didn't seem to notice. Shrugging, he entered the bathroom. He'd brewed the potion in order to sneak into the Gryffindor common rooms. He had no specific plan, other than to get his hands on Potter's invisibility cloak, if he could, but he was sure he could find some mess to make. He planned do it while everyone was at breakfast, although hopefully at least one person was around to give him the password. Sure, it was risky, but hey- he was a Slytherin! Draco had finally finished brewing, grabbed a hair off Ron Weasley's cloak, and this morning he'd nabbed a set of Gryffindor robes. He tossed the hair in the goblet and quickly drank it, ignoring the repulsive taste.

Draco watched in fascination as his skin began to warp. It almost felt as if it were melting- it was extremely nauseating and painful, but he refused to bend over in pain. It wasn't suitable for a Malfoy… but the prickling sensation… his body _changing…_

Bugger that. He moaned in pain and collapsed to the floor. Dimly, he heard a door open and close, but wrote it off. Finally, the transformation was complete. He stood up shakily, his strength quickly returning, and exited the stall. Draco paused in front of the mirror, eyeing himself up and down with great loathing, and finally headed up to the Gryffindor common room. He'd wait in front of the portrait hole, claiming he forgot the password.

* * *

Harry had gotten pulled aside by a giggling Lavender and Parvati, asking whether he thought that Terry Boot had grown positively _heartbreaking_. He finally managed to shake them off and stomped off to the common room. Did Hermione really join in this giggling nonsense? He doubted it, but then again she was trying to get him to kiss Ron.

Speaking of which…

"Ron," he cried, bustling forward, trying to keep in character and act like he read _Hogwarts, A History_ monthly. "Why on earth are you standing out here?"

Ron gave him a strange look and mumbled, "Forgot the password."

"Well, that doesn't matter," Harry said bossily. He was rather enjoying this. "We need to go for a walk."

"But-" Draco protested. This was not in the plan.

"Come _on_," Harry said, tugging his shirt. Ron followed reluctantly, glancing back at the common room longingly. Harry frowned. Maybe Hermione had the right idea- Ron was constantly distracted by thoughts of Hermione; he really needed to admit his feelings for her.

Even if it _was_ actually Harry at the moment.

* * *

_Stupid Mudblood!_ Draco fumed. _Oops. Not supposed to call her Mudblood anymore. Mum said. And since Mum also called Father a bigoted git, I suppose she's got the right idea. Plus, I wanted to get on Potter's good side- I don't think he'd take kindly to me smacking his best friend, no matter how much I want to do it right now._

They were walking out to the Quidditch pitch, Hermione's hand firmly clasped in his. At this rate, he wouldn't even be able to set foot in the common room. His scowl deepened. Even more so, when he checked the time. Bugger! He only had about five more minutes.

* * *

Harry checked his watch and found that he had five minutes. Enough time to declare Hermione's love to Ron, kiss him, then change back and hope his best friend wouldn't kill him. For the hundredth time, he wondered why Hermione was so intent on having him kiss Ron. She seemed to think it was the only way to tell if he liked 'her'. She'd obviously been roommates with Lavender and Parvati too long.

* * *

Draco was trying desperately to think of an excuse to escape- he'd finally settled on 'I forgot to change my underwear,' when Granger spoke up.

"Ron, I really, really like you," she said, looking deep into his eyes. "As more then a friend- I have for quite some time." He swallowed hard. Uh-oh. All right, what would Weasley do? Probably kiss her, but no bloody way was he going to do that.

Turned out that he didn't have a choice. Without waiting for him to respond, she pressed her lips to his.

_Ugh! Kissing a girl!_ It was a little known fact that Draco was gay. It was an even littler known fact that he had a mild- okay, large- okay, enormous- _fine_, that he was completely, head-over-heels in love with Harry Potter.

He planned on pulling away and running for it, but got caught up in a wild fantasy. It felt like Granger was practically shifting under his skin, melting into Harry Potter. Bloody hell, he had it bad. But he was so caught up, he pulled the person in front of him closer, moving his hands up and down the back, finally putting them in the mass of unruly hair. It sure felt like his fantasy Potter. He wondered vaguely if he was still kissing Granger, or if he'd passed out.

He didn't much care.

* * *

Harry kissed Ron, almost enjoying it if not for the fact that Ron was like his brother. They kept at it for a few seconds Harry changed back. Worrying at what Ron would say- he hadn't seemed to mind kissing Hermione, but Harry was a completely different story- he tried to break apart from him. Instead of pulling away, though, Ron pulled Harry closer, running his hands up and down his back before burying them in Harry's hair. Harry thought that Ron didn't realize who he was, but soon it seemed that he was also hallucinating, because Ron seemed to melt into Draco Malfoy. Darn that subconscious of his! He'd tried to repress this crush on Draco. But he definitely couldn't repress his need to kiss Draco, even if it was really Ron.

* * *

They pulled apart finally, when neither of them could breathe. They stared at each other for a full minute.

"Harry?" Draco finally asked. "Hermione? Harry?"

"Harry," he confirmed. "And you…"

"It's Draco," he said, swallowing. His throat was remarkably dry, considering it had just had Harry's tongue down it. "I, er, took Polyjuice potion…"

"Me too," Harry said, staring at him. "Er…"

"Right…"

There really was only one thing to do. They moved back into each other's arms and resumed their previous activities.

* * *

Hermione took a nervous sip of pumpkin juice and promptly spit it back out when Ron sat next to her. "Ron!" she cried, wiping her mouth hastily. "What are you doing here?"

"Er, eating?" he shrugged, taking a giant bite of sausage.

"You…" she tried to calm her pounding heart. "You didn't see Harry?" She wasn't sure why she asked this, since Harry currently wasn't himself, but it was better then asking him if he saw _her_.

"Nope," he said around a mouthful of meat. He took a swig of Hermione's pumpkin juice. "Why, did he need to talk to me?"

"Um… not exactly, but…" she fell silent. Ron ate in quiet for a few moments.

"Er- Hermione?"

"Yes?" she asked dejectedly.

"Er- there was something I wanted to tell you-"

"What, Ron?" she asked, curious now.

"Er- not here." He suddenly grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the Great Hall and into a rather dark corridor. "I- just wanted to say-"

* * *

When Harry and Draco strolled into Hogwarts fifteen minutes later, they each looked rather worse for the wear. Harry's robes were open at the front and Draco's normally immaculate hair was disheveled. They walked down the halls causally, beaming at each other, until they turned a corner and saw a couple kissing furiously. Ron and Hermione jumped apart when they heard them come and Harry and Draco immediately untangled their hands.

Hermione looked at Harry and shrugged. Harry shrugged back. Draco shrugged at Hermione, and Ron shrugged because it seemed to be the thing to do.

There was a very awkward silence for a minute, then Ron cleared his throat nervously. "Er- Harry- why are you wearing a skirt?"


End file.
